The Drinking Game
by MaidofShadow
Summary: ""Whoa!" she said as he lifted her into his arms. She stared up at him with her big blue eyes. "You're really strong." She then proceeded to play with his hair and touch his ears. If it had been anyone else Legolas would've been annoyed but since it was her, he was alright with it." Legolas/OC Legolas, Gimli and an OC do the drinking game and this is what becomes of it.


**Alright, another Legolas/OC oneshot. Legolas is pretty OOC in this and it's pretty badly written but, why not? Review when you finish! (Don't worry, my writing is usually better)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.**

"So it's a drinking game," Legolas said. Gimli laughed.

"Last one standing wins." Legolas turned to the pretty girl beside him who had an angry, determined expression on her face.

"A lady really shouldn't be doing this..." Legolas began. The girl gave him a look.

"Don't tell me what to do." She replied. "I need a drink right now."

"Let Elena play!" Gimli exclaimed before raising his glass and downing it in one go. Elena grabbed a mug off the table and did the same. Then she picked up another and drank that too. Legolas raised his hesitantly to his lips to try it before drinking all his as well. He wouldn't lose to a dwarf.

They kept drinking until the table was completely covered in discarded cups. Eomer was watching them, eyes wide at their drinking capacity. Gimli kept saying drunken things which Elena seemed to find funnier each time. Suddenly Legolas looked up in surprise.

"I feel something." He said. "A slight tingling in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." Elena seemed to find this hilarious and she burst out laughing.

"What did I tell you?" Gimli's words were slurred. "He can't hold his liquor." And with that his eyes crossed and he promptly fell over with a large thud. Elena continued to giggle as she began to sway. Legolas reached out and steadied her.

"You're so pretty," she told Legolas with a hiccup.

"I'm going to take her to her room," Legolas informed Eomer.

Elena was clearly drunk as could be and he didn't want anyone taking advantage of her. Who knows what drunken men would do to a young, beautiful woman such as herself while she was incapacitated? Legolas didn't want to find out.

He picked her up after she tried to take a step and almost fell over.

"Whoa!" she said as he lifted her into his arms. She stared up at him with her big blue eyes. "You're really strong." She then proceeded to play with his hair and touch his ears. If it had been anyone else Legolas would've been annoyed but since it was her, he was alright with it.

"A little rest and you'll be fine." Legolas told Elena absentmindedly. She hiccupped in response.

"You know, sometimes I hate people," she confided in him, her words slightly connected. "You know? People are fools. I don't like them. Especially men. Men are horrible. I hate men." He wondered if whatever made her say this is what made her want to drink earlier.

Legolas reached her room and took her inside. He put her down but she began to sway again and he had to wrap his arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall. Legolas accidently pulled her closer to him in the process. She watched him with wide eyes.

"Oh," was all she said. He stared back at her, entranced by her perfection. She wasn't what others would call perfect. She was probably more flawed than all the Fellowship put together but to him, she was perfect. She swayed once more and gripped his collar for balance. She looked at him for a long time, taking everything in.

And then her lips were on his in a kiss that caused heat to rush through him all the way to his toes. His hand went to cup her cheek and his lips moved in response to hers. Her hands gripped his shirt a little tighter and she pulled him a little closer. When they pulled apart for breath she seemed much more aware of the world than before, much less drunk.

"Wow," was all she managed to get out.

"I love you," he admitted. The words slipped out before he could stop them and for the first time in his life he felt something close to embarrassment. A small smile formed on her face.

"Good, because I didn't want to be the only one." She told him before pressing her lips to his once more in a kiss even more searing than the first. Maybe a drinking game wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to hear what you think! I know it's bad and OOC but I felt like it, ok?**

**~Ana**


End file.
